1. Field
The following description relates to light modulators and optical apparatuses including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
General light modulators control the flow or characteristics of light such as the direction, a degree of transmission or reflection, and the like. Light modulators typically use a mechanical motion of a light blocking or changing element, liquid crystals, a structure of a microelectromechanical system (MEMS), and the like, to control light. These light modulators typically have a long response time of several microseconds (μs) due to their driving methods (mechanisms), and thus, they have a low operation speed.